


Why Nevada was called Nevada.

by Leucanthemun_vulgare



Series: Raúl Esparza Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Baby, Kids, mafia, mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucanthemun_vulgare/pseuds/Leucanthemun_vulgare
Summary: Even Nevada Ramirez was a kid once. And even kids like him need confort sometimes. Mum loveeee!





	Why Nevada was called Nevada.

**Author's Note:**

> Raúl Esparza Appreciation Week,Day 2  
> writing fast

His little feet ran across the hall as fast as his poor balance let him. His sobs were small and shy. He didn’t like to cry. Crying was for babies. And he was a big boy. And big boys couldn’t just let cousin Emilio watch him drop huge tears from his eyes. ¡ _Tonto Emilio!_ He didn’t share his ball. He didn’t play with baby Nev. He just stood there while his aunt’s baby boy asked once and again for his toy.  
“I don’t play with silly babies that have silly names” was his final argument.  
Little Nev was usually mocked because of his unusual name. But he really didn’t like when that happened at all. He was taught to respect and shut up when olders laugh, but he started to show disagreement when kids his age sang it around. He wanted no one to laugh at him, he disliked the feeling inside his tummy when otherwise happened.   
Emilio, who was close to little Nev until he started school, made his tummy felt really bad. This was maybe the reason why baby Ramirez closed his little fingers on a pink fist big enough to punch his cousin on the jaw. The taller kid suddenly found his body on the floor and a salty flavor in his mouth. When he spat, at the cement ground appeared a bright red mark.  
Little Nevada ran away before Emilio could even start crying.

He ran across the street and kept straight down the avenue. Washington Heights was too busy to spot the Ramirez kid speeding between groceries and food stations. When he finally reached his old building, he almost jumped up the stairs to the apartment his family shared.

Mamá was peacefully watching her novelas when he carelessly threw himself against her warm body. “¡Mamá!” he lamented with his high voice.  
La señora Trujillo lifted her 6-year-old in her arms and sat him in her lap, understanding there was no more TV for her. She comforted him and let the green eyed boy end his tears on her neck. “ _¿Qué pasó, mi niñito lindo?_ ~~(What happened, my sweet little boy?)~~ ”  
“I-I hit Emilio” Nevada, watching how his mother’s eyes widened and recognising the gesture, quickly add “He wouldn’t play with me mamá! He was been selfish!”  
“ _¡Mijo, ¿y tú te crees que eso es razón para hacer eso?!_ (Son, you think that’s a reason to do that?!)”  
“No,mamá! Of course not!” he sobbed “He was mocking on my name again”  
Mrs Trujillo watched his baby cleaning his tears with his hands, making sure no one but his _mami_ would notice he had cried. Oh, she had given him many gifts. Her white pearled skin, so enviable when she lived in the Dominican Republic. Her dark, strong hair, the one she had never covered with any tint. Her strength, and her sense of duty with her family, the reasons why her son was born in a country that was strange for her not much ago. He even had shown small traces of her temper!  
There was no gift for her as her mischievous little Nevada.

“Why did you name me Nevada mamá?"his voice almost blamed her."Was I born when the snow came?”  
The mom giggled at his suggestion, he wasn’t far from the real story.

“No snow in Summer, mi amor. You were born a veeeeery hot Summer here in the Heights. _¡Qué calor hacía!_ ~~(It was really so hot!)~~. Your papí and I had just arrived from the island and we shared a small apartment with your uncles’ family. The day you were born, we had already been _tres semanas ( ~~three weeks)~~_ without air conditioner and everybody was so happy to visit the hospital to see you.” she smiled at the watchful sight his son gave her “Emilio’s abuelo, who was a very good man, came to visit once and laughed when he saw you for the first time. _-¿Qué le pasa viejo? ~~(What’s the matter with you old man?~~ \- we asked him. -Les **nevó** en mitad del verano muchachos ( ~~You were **covered with snow** in the middle of Summer kids)~~_ -he held you up in the air and said you were a present from Heaven.”

Nevada quietly listened to his mother story. _Emilio’s abuelo_?. They had told him he was a very important man. A respectful man. He passed away before Emilio or he could be able to remember him.

“He hadn’t thought about names before. But I really liked what _el viejo_ had said to us. So , _tu padre y yo hablamos y le pedimos al viejo que fuera tu padrino ~~(your father and I talked about it and he we asked the old man to be your godfather)~~. Ay!, que lindo estabás con tu vestidito blanco en la Iglesia ~~(how cute you were with your little white dress at the Church)…~~_ ~~”~~

Little Nev wasn’t interested about how cute he looked at his Baptise. He had other things to think about, like the fact of having a name “chosen” by a man who was very respected in the Heights, even after his passing. The old man chose it for him. He had even acted as his Godfather. _**Nevada**_ couldn’t be such a bad name after all. Maybe he could even _make it respectful_ , make the viejo proud of him.  
Yeah, he could do that.


End file.
